


Faceless Company

by scarletstring



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: 10 min exercise, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstring/pseuds/scarletstring
Summary: Seulgi leaves short messages on every blue Sonata.





	Faceless Company

**Author's Note:**

> Another personal exercise of mine done in ten minutes.

Seulgi leaves a single message – along with her phone number, on every blue Hyundai Sonata she can find.

 

_(Are you okay? I kind of miss you.)_

 

Responses come varied:

 

_(You're crazy.)_

_(What's it to you?)_

_(Creep.)_

_(Stay away from my girlfriend's car.)_

 

But on some days, when Seulgi doesn't expect anything but the company of silence constantly beside her, her phone screen lights up.

 

_(I'm okay.)_

_(I don't know you, but yeah, I'm doing pretty good.)_

_(As okay as I'll ever be.)_

_(I'm sure someone misses you too.)_

 

They're nice sentiments; a brief snippet into different lives like a window in black and white.

 

But none of them is Seungwan.

 

Weeks pass and it's the same, short stories from numbers she doesn't keep, until the sun hits the horizon and orange-red flutters the skyline.

 

Seulgi jumps at a new text.

 

_(Are you okay? I kind of miss you, too.)_

 

Seungwan's name is written in bold black above the box of phantom pain and hope.

 

Before she could type in a reply, Seulgi hears crunching snow, the tips of brown boots filling her peripheral that she can't help but look up.

 

The sound of beauty dangles along her earlobes, that soft giggle having haunted her every night.

 

“It's red, Seulgi.”

 

“What?”

 

“My car,” Seungwan's eyes twinkle as if mischief drew itself across them. “It's a red Sonata, Seul. Joohyun unnie owns the blue one.”

 

“Oh.”

 

She's forgotten about that.

 

Seulgi grows mesmerized at the small drops of snow that covers a part of Seungwan's hair.

 

“Yeah, I was borrowing it at the time.” Seungwan takes her hand, “And Sooyoung would greatly appreciate it if you stopped leaving messages on her girlfriend's car like a stalker.”

 

Seulgi reaches up, swiping off the sprinkles of white that dust soft auburn.

 

She should be worrying about Sooyoung. She's a giant, after all. But at least she won't have to keep leaving behind her number on random cars, anymore.

 

Seulgi makes sure their fingers are entwined tighter together. She'll worry about Sooyoung later.

 

“I've missed you.”

 

Seungwan's smile kisses her cheek.

 

“I've missed you, too.”


End file.
